Lessons in Time
by MoonlightLace
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoaks daughter, Moira, was sent to the past by a mischievous stranger to learn a lesson after she committed a mistake out on the field. But the only way to go back to the future is to seek help from the team. Will they be able help her get home? Or will she be stuck in Star City 2017?
1. Chapter 1

"No?" The young girl wearing the green leather pants and a short sleeve vest frowned. Her brows furrowing in confusion. Her fingers were wrapped around her bow tightly.

"I said no. You're done. This was your last mission, Moira." The older man wearing a similar outfit to her replied. "You're going to stay here."

"You're kicking me off the team because of my slight mess up?" Moira hissed through gritted teeth.

"Slight mess up is an understatement. You nearly got killed." He shot back, his blue eyes looking stern into hers.

"Mom?" Moira looked at the woman in a black dress, with red heels. Her hair was up in ponytail, similar to her daughters. She turned her black swivel chair to face him. Moira hoped she would help her out of this situation, just like she usually did.

"Oliver, don't you think you're being a little tough on her. Kicking her off the team is too much." The woman crossed her arms at him. "She wears that mask every night to save her city too. If anything just give her some time off." She said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Felicity, we're discussing our daughter here. She could have died out there tonight. She has three fractured ribs, a bruise that traces from her shoulder to her elbow. And that is not including the multiple lacerations all over her." He replied exasperated. His daughter was not going to use his wife as a secret weapon, especially with the conversation being about their daughter's well being.

"My injuries isn't what's bothering you." Moira paused. " I've never been good enough for you, have I dad?" She slipped her mask off, as it clung to her neck like a necklace. The green grease paint around her eyes had slowly dispersed, since a few tears had fallen. Luckily the rest of team Arrow had left for the night, allowing her and her family some privacy.

"Don't" He warned her. It hurt his heart to think that she thought that. Oliver Queen only had one daughter. And ever since she decided to put that mask on her face and go out on patrol with him every night, he always feared for her safety. He knew there would be a night where something would go wrong, and today was that night.

"You let William take on much easier villains than we face now. I don't understand why you're letting me go? I can clearly take care of myself. I've put enough, actually even more, work than he did. I deserve to be on this team." Moira argued.

"Moira.." Her mother warned her. She knew mentioning her older brother probably pulled at both her parents heartstrings. Ever since he quit Team Arrow a few months back, Moira's family has been different. Her mother and father missed him dearly, but he had decided that skewing away from the law was just too much for him. He was going to get justice a different way.

"I'm 19! I'm not a child anymore! I have been your 'sidekick' for almost 5 years. And now you begin to worry?" The teenager continued. "You don't want me?"

"I have always worried. You're life means the world to me. I can't ..." Her father trailed off. "I can't lose you too."

Moira looked a bit stunned at her father's confessional. "If you care about me, then don't push me away." She took a step closer to him, giving him the usual puppy eyes that she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. That was how she got her sleek black car for her 16th birthday.

"We're not discussing this any longer." He held his finger up to stop her from her whining. "Because of the way you handled the Cupid copycat tonight. You let your guard down, and she almost killed you. If Diggle and I didn't show up in time.." He trailed off again, shuddering at the unfinished thought.

"I let my guard down because I thought I could talk some sense into her."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" His yelling caused both Felicity and Moira to flinch. Oliver pinched his nose, and took a deep breath "You've seen the damage she has done, and what she can do. No one in their right mind would've tried to persuade her to turn herself in. She's a killer Moira."

"Oliver calm down." Felicity walked towards her husband, placing a hand on his forearm. "Cool it." She warned him.

"You know what. Fine. Since I'm doing everything wrong, I'll leave. I'll leave the team, I'll even leave Star City. You want to cut me out of my vigilante life, then I'll cut you out of my life." Moira was beyond mad, and she knew exactly how to hurt her father. She walked towards the elevators of the bunker, her back facing both her parents. She needed some air, and the bunker was feeling a bit too crowded for her.

"Moira.." Felicity turned from her husband to her daughter. Oliver reached her arm, and held her back.

"Give her space." He said.

As the elevator doors open, Moira was ready to step in, until a strong arm grabbed her. She was pulled against the stranger on the elevator. His arm was wrapped tightly around her neck, but loose enough for her to breathe. She struggled to be released but it was no use. Her father instinctively grabbed his bow and had an arrow pointed straight at the assailants face. He looked young, late 20's early 30's. He wore a navy blue suit, with a white handkerchief in the pocket. He had black hair, gelled to the side. His blue eyes were piercing. But his facial features were soft. If Moira didn't know any better, she would have thought this man was an actor. Or a really good looking barista.

"Moira Queen you have failed this city!" The stranger bellowed. He then went into a fit of laughter, which Moira eyed him confusingly. "I'm sorry, I just really wanted to say that. I'm a big admirer of your father's work." He never loosened his grip on her.

"Let her go!" Oliver yelled out. Walking towards the elevator, Felicity right at his heel.

The stranger ignored the Green Arrow. And looked down at Moira who had stopped fidgeting. "Moira Queen, I've heard you've been been a little rebellious today. That's why I'm taking you on a field trip to the past."

"Sorry, not interested." She rammed her elbow into the man's face. He clutched his nose, and within that short second Moira ran towards the center of the bunker, staying far from her parents. She knew this man was after her specifically, he even knew her name. If she strayed from her parents, maybe he wouldn't hurt them.

The man however reappeared in front of Moira. She stopped right before her body crashed into his. Oliver took this opportunity to release his arrow, aiming for a body shot.

The arrow never made it to the man in the way he wanted. He caught it before it could pierce his shoulder. "Can I keep this?" The man asked in awe.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked him, his Green Arrow voice emerging.

"Most call me the Time Master." He said excitedly. "You probably know my cousin, Music Meister. He had a fun number with your pals in the good old days."

"What do you want?" Felicity spat at him.

"Just to teach your daughter a life lesson." He said, locking his arm around Moira's who was trying to back away from him without his noticing. "But to do so I need to take her to the past. Don't worry she'll be home once she understands why you care so deeply for her, that you're willing to have her hate you, to keep her safe." Time Master eyes darted to Moira. "You ready kid?" But before she could answer, both of them had disappeared.

Moira outstretched her arm toward her parents. "MOM! DAD!" She cried out.

"MOIRA!" Felicity and Oliver yelled in unison. But a flash of white light had caused them to close their eyes. As they opened them, Time Master and Moira were gone.

Felicity ran to the spot her daughter was standing in a few seconds ago. She looked all over, hoping that Time Master was just a bad practical joke. But it wasn't. She turned to Oliver. "She's gone. He took her." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Oliver wrapped his arms around his wife. His lips touched the top of her blond hair. "We'll get her back. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Moira landed on her stomach in an alleyway. She got on her feet, and quickly placed the mask on her face, and pulled up her hood. She touched her back to make sure her quiver and bow were still attached. They both were, and her quiver still had a good amount of arrows. Moira scanned her surroundings, half expecting to see Time Master. But he wasn't anywhere to be found.

It was dark out, but it probably wasn't too late yet since she could hear a few people talking and laughing as they walked past the alley. She approached the street, keeping herself hidden in the shadows. Few people were trickling out of restaurants and boutiques.

She scanned her surrounding and her eyes landed on a familiar street sign. "Main Street?" She whispered. But there was something off about it. She wasn't greeted by her usual black street lights that she had grown up jumping on. They were replaced by the industrial gray poles that deserve to be on a highway, especially with their harsh light.

She poked her head from the alley and noticed an internet cafe at the corner, where her favorite bookstore usually stood. "Where am I?" she whispered aloud. This wasn't the Main Street she knew.

"More like, _when_ am I?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Without hesitation Moira slammed the stranger against the wall pushing her forearm against their neck. A car drove by and the light shined on the stranger's face. "Time Master?" He smiled and raised his arms up in surrender. "What have you done?" She growled at him.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" He asked her with much amusement.

"I've figured out that you're crazy."

"Kid, you really need to catch up, I think you should look at a newspaper." He said pointing to a newspaper dispenser across the street.

Moira looked at him with confusion, but decided to play his game. If he was trying to hurt her, or even kill her, he would've done it by now, or atleast attempted it. She released her arm from his neck, and walked towards street opening. She looked both ways, to make sure no one was coming. As the coast was clear, she ran to the dispenser and grabbed a newspaper. She slipped back to the alley, and unfolded the Star City Star.

 _MAYOR OLIVER QUEEN SEEN REKINDLING ROMANCE WITH EX-CEO, AND EX-FIANCE FELICITY SMOAK_

 _THE VIGILANTE, GREEN ARROW, BUSTED DRUG SHIPMENT, SUSPECT IN POLICE CUSTODY_

Moira read the headlines from the first page, but what really caught her eye was the date. November 4, 2017.

 _2017._ No that can't be. She wasn't even born yet. Her parents weren't even married. "You really did bring me back to the past." She mumbled in disbelief.

Time Master stayed in the alley waiting her return, he should probably help her on her first steps of this journey that he threw her in. "I did."

"How am I supposed to get back?" Moira asked him, panic rising in her voice.

"Well that's up to you. You're going to need to find your parents here in this will help you get back."

"How? I don't even know where they are? The location of the bunker must have been different here then it is in the future" She asked him bewildered. What was she supposed to do, show up to the lair, and say 'hey I'm your daughter, help me get back to the future'. No this wasn't like that one movie her Uncle Barry, and Uncle Cisco made her watch.

"Can't tell you. That'll take the fun out of this whole thing." He told her. But she just slid onto the wet pavement, her shoulders slouched in defeat. He did feel a little sorry for her. "But I will help you out a bit, you're going to have to go to that internet cafe and hack your way in."

"Hack my way in? Into what? The bunker?" She looked at Time Master. "The tech here is ancient, and you know my mom, she probably has a ton of encryption on the bunker."

"Luckily you are your mother's daughter." He said simply. He snapped his fingers, and just like that he had disappeared.

 _Typical._ She signed and she knew he was right. She had to find her parents, and ask them for help. There was no chance she was going to find her way home by herself. It was probably the only way she was ever going to get home. That was clearly Time Masters game.

Moira brought herself up to her feet, and made her way to the cafe. Luckily it was still open. As she opened the door, a few people looked at her funny. Her cheeks grew red, as she realized she was still in her suit. She pulled down her hood, and placed the mask on her head like a headband .She walked towards the counter, and looked over the menu. It would've seemed odd, if she just walked in and used one of the computers stationed at each booth without ordering something. She had to make herself blend in, atleast a little bit.

"Can I help you?" The barista asked her. She looked Moira up and down slightly confused, but not alarmed.

"There was a convention in Central City, just got home, and decided I needed some caffeine." Moira blurted out, giving her an excuse to why she's dressed like that.

"Cool cosplay." She said eyeing the green uniform. "Central City huh? Our sister company, Jitters, is located there." She informed her.

"My aunt used to work there." Moira told her proudly. "That's probably why I'm big on caffeine." She continued to look at the menu. After a minute passed the barista suggested she try The Green Arrow. Moira lifted an eyebrow.

"It's basically a matcha tea latte."

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" She chuckled. She slid the barista $5 from one of her pockets, and told her to keep the change. "Thank you." She took the mug and sat an empty booth by the window. She arranged the monitor and keyboard and signed in. She wasn't sure where to start, so she did what her mom always taught her. Start small, and go big. She opened up the browser and googled green arrow. A lot of new sites had the same story about him and his team busting a drug operation.

She took a few sips of her drink, and as if the caffeine made her more alert, she was reminded that she still had her com link in her ear. "They might be on the same frequency" She said to herself. She took the com out and turned it on. And instantly she heard a familiar voice.

"Curtis, Dinah, and Diggle, you guys take the robbery that is happening at the jewelry store on 9th. Oliver, and Rene can take on the solo robber at the Star Municipal Bank on Birch" She heard her mother's bubbly voice over the link.

Birch Street, it's only a few blocks from where she was now. If she left now, she could make it in time to see her father in his prime. But there was something she had to do. She still needed the location of the bunker, since she now had the frequency, she could use an algorithm her mother taught her, to triangulate a location. Her fingers began to swipe on the keys, as she typed in the code. She wrote in her own code that she had worked up. It was meant to hide her hacking in, therefore making it impossible to track her down, and for the victim to not know that they were being hacked. After a few minutes or so she had pinpointed the location of the bunker. It was located in an old building that use to be the campaign office of a man named Sebastian Blood. She vaguely knew where that building was.

"Overwatch, I need you to tell me where the robber is located?" She heard her dads voice over the coms.

"One second." She heard her mother typing. "Second floor, east wing."

Moira gulped down the rest of her drink, cleared the internet search, and logged off the computer. She ran out of the coffee shop and ran the three blocks to the bank in under 5 minutes. She stopped to catch her breath before going in, and noticed the bike her father had locked up back home. Once she has gained her composure, she went into the bank.

The moment she heard shots being fired on the second floor, her heart raced, as she ran quickly to the source of the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Moira took the the stairs from the east end of the building, and ran towards the second floor. She heard the gunshots get louder and louder. Before she opened the door, she placed her mask on her face, tightened her ponytail, adjusted her green hood, and grabbed her bow.

She pulled at the door, and crouched. The gunfire continued but she couldn't see where Green Arrow, Wild Dog, and the bank robber were. She found a spot where she could get cover from the bullets whirling through the air. She hid behind a flipped desk, and peered for a better view. Her eyes scanned the scene. She saw the robber run towards the west side of the building, towards the staircase. Green Arrow, and Wild Dog following in pursuit. She watched as the Green Arrow pulled back an arrow and release. The arrow flew centimeters from the robber's head. He halted, dropped the black duffle bag, and lifted his arms.

"Turn around! Slowly" The Green Arrow yelled out. His arrow pointed at the thief.

The robber turned around slowly. He wore a ski mask to hide his face. Oliver took out a pair of handcuffs and tossed them to Rene. Rene approached him, but before he could cuff him, the robber threw a punch, and had a hold of Rene with one hand. The other hand held a gun, that he had hidden in his waistband, pointed at Rene's head.

"Release the arrow, and your friends blood will be on your hands." The robber threatened. "Drop your bow!" Oliver had no choice but to drop it. He wasn't about to put his friend in danger. "I am going to take this money, and I will release your friend once I am out of the bank"

The robber kept his eyes on the vigilante, and put the gun back where he had retrieved it. His arm was still wrapped on Rene's neck. But before the robber could grab the duffel bag, Moira slipped from her hiding spot and took a shot that went through the robbers hoodie and stuck to the ground. He wasn't going anywhere.

Rene felt the robber weakened his grip on him, and ran towards Oliver, who turned to her. "Who are you?"

She didn't know what to answer, so she just winked and said "See you later!" She ran towards the window, breaking it with the force of her body. She drew an arrow to the building next to the bank and ziplined to the ground.

She knew it would be best if she ran away from the bank, since the two vigilantes would probably try to track her down. Once she felt she was in the clear she began to listen into the com link.

"What just happened Oliver?" Felicity asked after Oliver called in to see how the team was doing with the jewelry thief.

"There's a new player, blondie, and she's donning Green Arrows uniform from last year." Rene informed her.

"She?"

"Yup, she's good with a bow too." Rene continued, making Moira smile.

"What about the bank robber?"

"He's cuffed and in front of the bank." Oliver interjected.

"Already called Lance, he should be there soon." said Felicity. "He already picked up the jewel thief on 9th. The rest of the team is on their way to the bunker."

The bunker. Moira looked at the closest street sign and saw she was at the corner of Harris St. and 3'd Ave. The bunker was further North, if she hadn't mistaken. She could probably be there in 10 minutes. Her heart began to race, as she grew a little nervous at the thought that she was going to face her parents.

Moira made her way to the old campaign office of Sebastian Blood. Apparently her father had used the office while he was on a campaign trail two year ago. Which makes sense. By day he was fixing up Star City as Oliver Queen, and by night he was using to save the city as the Green Arrow.

The chatter between the team continued on the com link. Moira wasn't really listening to them. She was more worried of what she was going to say to the team once she got there. She knew she wasn't going to be able to say too much. Her mother had taught her more of the physics of time travel. Her uncle Barry had giver her a small lesson in time traveling. If she were to reveal too much, the future could be altered. And she remembered his countless stories of creating Flashpoint.

"How am I going to do this? What if I can't prove I'm their daughter?" She whispered to herself as she looked at the brown building that held Team Arrow.

Suddenly her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten anything, and she could smell the scent of burgers nearby. She looked down the street and saw a Big Belly Burger. "I think I have an idea." She smiled, taking down her hood.

Moira walked into the burger joint confidently. She told the cashier the same story she told the barista at the cafe, and he bought it instantly. He actually even asked if the bow and arrows were real. She smiled and gave him a playful wink. That must have scored her some points, because he gave her a 20% off discount. She grabbed the plastic bag that held the 7 burgers she knew were the usuals of the team. He also handed her two drink trays.

"Do you need any help with those?" He asked her.

"I should be ok. Thank you!" She smiled at him and made her way across the street to the abandoned building.

She gently put the food on the pavement to turn the doorknob. Not to her surprise, it was locked. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and began to pick the lock. There was a click.

"You can do this. You can do this." She repeated to herself over and over as she entered the the front door. This was it, this was the moment she was going to meet the family she would grow to love. She began to look around the empty room, and noticed an office at the end of the hall. She placed the drink tray on her forearm, and turned the knob with her free hand. She saw a big brown desk and a map of Star City behind it. This place looked a little clean for an abandoned building, so she knew she was in the right place. She peered around the room, looking for an entrance into the bunker. She noticed that the map was slightly crooked, and went to see if there was a secret switch.

She placed the food and drinks on the desk, and began to investigate. She pushed the map a little to the left, and lo and behold, an elevator button was behind it. She pushed the button, and the wall on her right went up revealing the open elevator.

"Got it!" She yelled excitedly, putting her fist in the air. She quickly grabbed the food, and entered the elevator. She pushed the button that would take her downstairs, assuming that there was where the lair was.

The strong fluorescent lights shone above her. She began to sweat from how nervous she was. Somehow this felt easy. Too easy. She had found the bunker too quickly. Was Time Master secretly helping her. But why? What was his end game?

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator dinged, alarming her that she had reached her destination. The elevator doors opened to reveal a lair similar to the one back home. Uncle Cisco probably helped Team Arrow up their game in this time too.

Moira stepped out of the elevator, and was very surprised to see no one there. The lair was quiet, she could hear the ice sloshing in the plastic cups as she took another step. From her peripheral vision she saw a few figures to her right.

"Don't move!" She heard Oliver say his voice hidden by a voice manipulator. His hood was down, but the mask was still on his face. He had an arrow pointed at her. Black Canary, Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, Spartan, and Felicity were standing with him, all of them eyeing her.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Moira answered him. "Let me put the food down."

He raised his eyebrow in confusion, but nodded. _There was something about her_ , he thought to himself. There was something about the young girl that made him trust her. She placed the two drink trays, and the bag full of food on the table nearby. She put her hands up in the air, and turned to face the team.

Oliver lowered his bow. "I'll ask again, who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver lowered his bow. "I'll ask again, who are you?"

"That's sort of a complicated question." Moira replied, taking her mask off.

"That wasn't an answer." Felicity stepped from behind Oliver and looked at her. Moira gently gasped as she looked at the woman who would become her mother. She had her hair in a similar ponytail as hers. She was just as beautiful as she was back home. Moira was so tempted to run into her arms and hug her tightly. But she knew she couldn't.

"Simple answer is that I'm from the future" Moira decided that was probably the best way to start her long and winding story. The team looked at her, not entirely surprised. "And I need your help"

"Are you a um.. A speedster?" Wild Dog asked her. His mask was off and was replaced with curiosity.

Moira looked at her uniform and back at them. "Does it look like I am?" Rene shook his head.

Moira eyed each of the team members. "Look, I'll tell you everything, but it's a long story. I mean it isn't really long, but there's a lot of details to it." She began to babble. She eyed the food. "I'll tell you everything you need to know, but first let me prove to you that you can trust me. I got you all your favorites."

Moira grabbed the bag, and began taking out all the plastic containers. "Curtis, Dinah, I got you both the classic cheeseburgers. Rene I got you a double bacon cheeseburger. Diggle, here is your turkey burger with avocados. Felicity, a veggie burger. And Oliver, I got you a cheeseburger with no pickles. And I got the same." She handed them all their orders.

Each member looked at her with their mouth wide opened. How did she know all of their names. They weren't even out of their suits.

"What?" Moira said a bit confused. "Oh the fries. They're in the other bag. Also I got all of you Ginger Ale. I never did learn your drink orders."

"How did you know our real names?" Curtis asked Moira, a little scared, and a little intrigued.

"We sort of know each other in the future."

"So that's your plan? You expect us to trust you just because you're from the future and you know our usual orders from Big Belly Burger?" Oliver questioned her. She could tell he was about to grill her with many question.

Before he could, Felicity interjected. "She clearly knows who we are, and she doesn't pose a threat. She helped you out at the bank, and she saved Rene's life."

"Felicity, we're not going to sit at the table and eat burgers together. She won't even tell us who she is. How can we possibly trust her?" Oliver continued, growing annoyed at his team who kept defending the newcomer. He really did want to trust her, but something was off about this whole situation. Something off about her. Something she wasn't saying.

"She wears a similar uniform as you, Oliver. It seems to me she plays for our team in the future." Diggle said, taking a bite out of his burger.

"And maybe she can't tell you her real name because it would mess up the future. You've heard Cisco and Barry's time traveling spiel last time they were here." said Dinah, who was seated at the table.

Moira was growing annoyed. "You want to know who I am? Fine..." Moira replied, ready to drop the bombshell, but just couldn't. "In the future, I am given the codename Artemis. I am one of the people who continue your legacy... Oliver' She felt weird calling him by his first name, and not dad.

"My legacy?" He asked her puzzled. She would be the person who continued his crusade of helping Star City? She barely looked a day over 16. But then again he did remember she was good with a bow back at the bank.

"The Green Arrow. " Moira responded. Her older brother William had taken up their father's mantle before she did but after he left for Bludhaven, Oliver wore it again claiming that Moira was still too young to be out in the field.

"So you're from future team arrow?" Rene asked her, almost halfway done with his burger. He was already seated next to Dinah, and Diggle.

"Obviously" Moira giggled at him. She took her burger, and took a seat next to him.

"So why are you here?" Felicity spoke up curiously, moving to the open seat that was beside Moira. The whole team looked at her. But Oliver's look was a bit more unwelcoming. He was still trying to decipher who Artemis was. Was she a threat to the team? Was she trying to win them over, and once they trusted her would she betray them? That's what the other Artemis did. Ironic.

"I was brought back to the past by some guy named Time Master."

"That's such a lame name." Curtis said, stuffing fries into his face.

"Who's Steve?" Rene asked sipping from his cup.

"Who?" Moira stared at him completely confused.

Rene turned his cup to the rest of the team, where in black sharpie the name Steve and a phone number was scribbled on. "Oh, that must have been the cashier from Big Belly." Moira felt her cheeks grow red with embarrassment.

"That guy could probably be your dad in the future." Rene laughed. Moira grew even redder. If only they knew that both her parents were currently in the room with them.

"Speaking of which, when are you from?" Diggle asked her.

"2039"

"Why were you sent to 2017?" Dinah questioned.

"I don't... I don't really know." Moira shrugged. "Time Master said that I had to find you guys, and that you would help me get back home."

"Who is this Time Master?" Oliver was a bit intrigued when she said that a villain had requested she find them. This was his opportunity to find out about her purpose here.

"He's a time traveler who likes jokes I'm guessing." Moira responded, a little surprised at how he finally sat down next to Felicity, at the mention of Time Master's name. "He said he's Music Meisters cousin."

"Music Meister? That guy had a cousin." Diggle sighed in disbelief.

"Wait you know who Music Meister is?" Moira's voice filled with curiosity.

"Yeah, he did a number on our friends." Felicity said. "He put them in a coma in the real world, but in their heads they were placed in a musical. In order to leave they had to run the full script."

"And did they? Did they get out?" Moiras hands were placed on top of Felicity's arm, her eyes full of hope.

"Yeah, they had help from their close friends." She nodded in reassurance. Felicity could tell that Artemis was eager to get home. She looked at the young girl's face, and felt a hint of motherly instinct towards her. Her eyes looked down at her hands, and Moira placed her hands back on the table. "In the end, they weren't really in trouble. Music Meister was only trying to teach them a lesson."

"A lesson." Moira repeated. "That's what Time Master told me too. He brought me to the past to teach me a lesson. He meant an actual lesson. Not like 'I'm gonna teach ya a lesson'" she said with a corny New York accent, as she hit her hand with a fist. "What lesson did Music Meister teach your friends?"

"Love" Felicity replied with a smile.

But before Moira could reply, a bright light shone. She shielded her eyes, and once the light dimmed, her eyes fell on the all too familiar blue suit.

"Missed me kid?" Time Master sang.


	5. Chapter 5

"Missed me kid?" Time Master sang. Moira tensed up hearing his voice.

Diggle instantly pointed his gun at him. Oliver stood in front of Felicity, who stood protectively in front of Moira. Curtis, Dinah, and Rene got up from their chairs, ready for a fight.

"Nice job getting into the bunker. You're mother would be rather proud of your new code." He walked around the lair. Diggles gun followed his movement.

"Code? You're a hacker?" Felicity turned to Moira, her eyes wide. "You hacked into the bunker? That was _you_?"

"Wait, you knew?" Moira looked at her surprised. The code she ran at the cafe should not have been spotted. Maybe her mother really was that good.

"Yes. We we're about to put the bunker on lockdown, when we heard the elevator come down. My systems received a warning, but I didn't notice it until a minute after you were inside the building."

"Really? It took you that long? I hacked into the system maybe two, three hours ago."

Felicity gave her a side eye."Even though I am a little upset with you, I am a kind of impressed."

"Can you two do this later?" Oliver turned to the two of them.

"Oh so you did end up telling them who you are." Time Master made his way to where Moira stood. "I really did think you weren't going to tell them. How I love a good family reunion!"

"Artemis. What is he talking about?" Oliver asked her, there was hint of anger in his tone. He knew she was hiding something.

"Artemis?" Time Master looked at Moira confused. But a second passed and he realized that she hadn't done it. "You haven't told them. Not only are you your mother's daughter but you are your father's daughter too. Quite stubborn."

Moira glanced at Oliver and Felicity, who seemed to be connecting the dots in their heads. If she didn't tell them soon, they'd find out on their own, and that was going to happen a lot sooner than later.

"Come on kid. You need to tell them. It's the only way to go home to your parents. Which by the way, miss you a lot." He gave her a small smirk.

Her heart rate spiked up at the mention of her parents. She pushed away from the rest of the group and faced Time Master. She instinctively reached for an arrow in her quiver "What have you done to them?" Felicity impulsively grabbed her arm before she could place the arrow on her bow, and tried pushing her back to Oliver and herself. But Time Master had struck a chord with Moira, and she brushed Felicity's hand off her. Her arrow was pointed straight at Time Master's chest.

"Absolutely nothing. It's what _you've_ done to _them_."

"I swear if you hurt them.." Moira threatened. Her grip tightening on her bow.

"Me hurt them? They can handle themselves. Beside I think your words have caused more damage to them then I ever will."

Moiras eyes began to water, for she knew that he was right. She had hurt her parents, and now she was stuck here. This whole mess was her fault. She dropped her aim.

"Look, I'd really like to stay to see how this all plays out but I really have to go." Time Master turned from Moira, and eyed Felicity and Oliver. "Good luck you three." And just like he had shown up, he disappeared with a bright flash.

The team looked at her with widened eyes. "What just happened?" Rene asked.

Moira sat down, and looked at them all. Frustration, anger, and sadness ran through her. She had to tell them, she just had to. "You all better sit down, this might be a little... heavy."

The team all sat down, and looked at Moira waiting for her to explain. "As you all know I am from the future. I was sent here to learn a lesson. A lesson that, thanks to Felicity," She gave her a small smile. "Makes sense, but I didn't know how to go about it. I thought I could do this without revealing myself to you. But now that doesn't seem to be an option anymore." She took a deep breath and just went for it. "My name is Moira Queen." She turned her head to face Oliver and Felicity. "I'm your daughter."

The room gasped in unison. Moira felt a little better knowing that they knew who she was, and she was one step closer to going home. Oliver blinked a few times letting the news sink in. He knew she must have been a relative to the team, but he never expected for her to be his daughter. Or maybe he did? She clearly knew how to work a bow, and she wore a similar suit like his. She even hacked her way into the bunker, something future Felicity probably taught her. His lips curled into a small smile at the thought.

"We're.." Felicity pointed to herself and Oliver. "You're parents? In the future?" She was a little wide eyed, still trying to process information.

Moira gave her weak smile. "Mhmmm"

"Mazel tov!" Curtis said with a small chuckle.

Oliver raised his eyebrow at Curtis, who then directed his eyes to the opposite direction. Oliver softened his look as he turned to Moira.

"Is Time Master holding your parents hostage?" Rene asked her.

Moira closed her eyes, and sighed heavily. "I don't know... I don't think so" She remember seeing both her parents face as Time Master took her to the past. Both of their faces were full of disbelief, and pain. Pain, from how she left things with them. How she spoke to them.

Felicity placed her hand over Moiras. "If Time Master is anything like Music Meister, then you're parents are probably safe." She gave her hand a squeeze.

"Why exactly did he send you back to 2017 though? What type of lesson is he trying to teach you?" Diggle questioned, still not fully comprehending the point to all of this.

Tears began to fill Moira's eyes, as she stood from her chair, and turned away. She couldn't face her parents, or the team. The tears had flown down her face, and she sobbed quietly. She felt a strong arm on her shoulder as it gently turned her. A finger lifted her chin up to meet the eyes of her father. "Hey, you can tell us." He said to her.

She nodded, as she looked at Oliver's face. He looked so young, and so worried for her. There must be a paternal instinct that had driven him to comfort her. He put his hand on her back as he led her back to the table.

"Before Time Master brought me here" Moira began, gaining her composure. "I got in a fight with my parents. Primarily my... um.." She eyed Oliver. "My dad."

"Why?" Dinah asked her.

"He had kicked me off the team, he didn't want me to continue my life as a vigilante."

"I'm sure he had a good reason" Curtis chirped.

"He did." She sighed. "I almost died. I was reckless, and I thought I could change someone." A tear fell to her cheek. "I was so mad, so... I said some awful stuff to him, and my mom. Before I was taken I was going to... I was going to run away." The room grew silent.

"Hey" Felicity wrapped her hand around Moira's shoulders, breaking the silence. "It's been a long night for you. Why don't you come home with me, get some rest. We can work on a plan to get you back home tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you too" Oliver said firmly.

"What about William?" Felicity asked.

"I'll call Raisa to let her now I won't be coming home tonight. She can pick up William from his sleepover tomorrow morning." He walked towards Moira and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise we'll get you home."


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you" Moira wiped away the tears from her eyes as Oliver and Felicity comforted her.

"We have some spare clothes if you'd like. I know wearing the suit for a long period of time could be uncomfortable" Felicity said.

"Yes please"

Dinah handed Moira some spare black leggings and an old Queen Consolidated sweatshirt. She pointed out to where the bathroom was, and she went off to change.

Moira wiped off the grease from around her eyes, and splashed cold water on her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry, small bags developing under her blue eyes. She didn't realize until now how exhausted she was. She folded her suit and walked out of the bathroom.

She was puzzled when she only saw Oliver and Felicity waiting for her. "The rest of the team already left." Felicity informed her. "You can leave your suit here if you like. I promise Curtis won't try it on" She said with a small laugh.

Moira left her folded suit on top of one the nearby desks, but held on to her quiver. "I've been drilled not to leave it behind." She said as Oliver looked at her questionably.

"The cars upfront. Let's head home." He said, leading the way to the elevator. The ride up was a little awkward. Both Felicity and Oliver felt odd knowing that they were in the presence of their future child.

Before Moira could cut the tension, she was interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Oliver extended his arm and allowed the girls to get out first. Felicity lead them to the car parked in the alley. Oliver grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked it. Moira slid into the backseat, and put her seatbelt on, as they drove off.

They drove down a quiet street. The dim light bouncing off the window. There was light rain hitting the roof of the car. Moira placed her head back and closed her eyes. _Just a second. I'll close my eyes for just a second._ She drifted off.

"Are you ok back there?" Oliver asked eying the rearview mirror to look at Moira once he reached a red light. But there wasn't an answer. Felicity turned and saw her head placed on the window, her eyes closed. She was asleep.

"Poor thing." Felicity said.

"She's had a rough day." Oliver drove towards the loft.

"Is it- is it weird for you too?"

Oliver gave her a small chuckle. He knew what she was asking. He took one hand off the steering wheel, and interlocked his fingers through hers. "A little, but it feels-comforting..."

"Comforting..." Felicity repeated back. She had only known Moira for a spawn of an hour and was already feeling a sense a maternal love for her. She wanted nothing but to keep her safe.

"I love you Felicity, and I know that sometime in the future I want to have a family with you."

"We already are." She brushed her lips against his hand. " "She reminds me a lot of you."

"She reminds _me_ a lot of _yo_ u." He repeated.

"She's a good mix of us." She smiled. "Moira." She let the name sit on her lips. "Ten bucks says her middle name is Laurel."

"Is that a name option?" He asked a little surprised.

"It could be." She returned to look at Moira. "How are we going to get her back home?"

"We'll figure something out." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We always do"

They had gotten to the parking garage of Felicity's building, and were unsure on what to do with the sleeping girl in the backseat. Both called her name but she did not stir. "I don't want to wake her." Oliver said, taking the key out from the ignition.

"Neither do I."

Oliver got out of the car, and gently opened Moira's door. He unbuckled her, and placed her arm over his shoulder. He crouched a little, and scooped her into his arms. "Would you mind grabbing her quiver?" Felicity rushed to their side of the car, and swung Moira's quiver over her arm, and both of them made their way to the elevator.

They had reached the 12th floor. Felicity fumbled into her purse to find the apartment key. She turned the knob, and opened the door. Her fingers flipped the lights on.

"I'm going to put her in the spare room." Oliver said. He carried Moira up the stairs carefully. The light from the moon shining through the windows guided him to the guest room. He pushed the door opened with his foot, and carefully placed Moira's sleeping body on the bed. He took her shoes off for her and placed them on the floor.

He heard Felicity's footsteps approach the door, and turned to see her head on the door frame watching him. She moved closer to the bed, and unfolded the blanket that was at the foot of it. She gently placed the blanket over Moira. And unexpectedly placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight." She whispered. She grabbed Oliver's hand, and led him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Moira woke up with a jolt. She was panting, and sweating. _It was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare._ She thought to herself. She turned on the lamp that was beside the bed, and sat upright. Her eyes scanned the unfamiliar room, she spotted her quiver sitting on the chair in the corner. Slowly her mind began to remember. It wasn't a nightmare, it was real.

She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and got up from the bed. Her mouth felt dry, she needed a glass of water. She gently opened the door, and tiptoed down the stairs. The moon outside had casted its light through the kitchen. She had passed the living room, when she heard a ruffling coming from the couch. She quickly grabbed the vase that stood on the counter, and was prepared to throw it until she heard Oliver say "Hey it's just me."

He sat there, waiting for her to put the vase down. She did, but after clenching her heart, and sighing in relief. "Sorry, you just scared me." She whispered.

He mumbled a sorry. "Couldn't sleep either?" He walked over to the kitchen and flipped the switch that turned three hanging lights above the kitchen island. They were a bit dim.

"Nightmare. I was just going to grab some water." She pointed to the sink.

"I think some tea would soothe you." He walked over to the stove to fill up a kettle that stood there, and turned on the burner. "This usually helps me when I get nightmares."

Moira sat on the stool, and watched Oliver take out three containers.

"Take your pick." He said

"Peppermint please."

"Good choice." He took two tea bags out, and placed them in the two mugs. He returned the tins back to the cupboard. He placed a sugar bowl and a jar of honey in front of Moira, and gave her a spoon.

"So you're a tea master in this time too?" Moira chuckled as he poured the boiling water into the mugs.

He gave her a small wink as he slid her the mug. Moira grabbed the honey, and began to stir it in. Oliver did the same. She took a sip, and warmth spread through her body. She might not be home home, but she felt like she was.

"Would you like to go out on the balcony? Some fresh air might do you some good." He gestured towards the doors that led outside.

Moira nodded. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, and grabbed the mug. Oliver opened the door for her, and smiled as he saw the blanket trail behind her like a cape.

"What?" She asked him with a smile on her face, a little amused.

"The blanket trailed behind you, it looked like a cape." He said, beckoning for her to take a seat on the outdoor couch.

She sat at one end, and he sat on the other. Moira made herself comfortable. She moved a pillow against the armrest, where she put her back against. She stretched her legs a bit, making sure not to kick Oliver. She extended the blanket over his lap. "It's a little chilly out here." She told him, both hands wrapped around her mug.

They sat in silence, just sipping their tea, and taking in the fresh air. After a few minutes Oliver looked at her trying to decipher what was going on her head. "You ok?" he asked Moira.


	7. Chapter 7

"You ok?" He asked her softly. He could only imagine how difficult this whole thing must be for her. He knew a thing or two of fighting with parents, saying things he never meant. But he had the good fortune of coming back and apologizing. She, however, was taken before she could.

Moira moved her gaze from the moon to Oliver. She gave him a weak smile. "Just miss home, that's all." She shrugged her shoulders and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them. She tried to make it look like it wasn't that big of deal. But it was. Her mind kept replaying the scene over and over again. The image of her parents fear, as she both walked, and was taken away, burned in her mind.

Oliver saw the tears she was trying to hide. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Moira's head laid on his shoulder as she began to sob quietly. "We'll get you back." He promised her.

"I know." She removed his head from his shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet"

Oliver gave a small chuckle. "This old thing has seen worse."

Moira let out a laugh. "I bet." Somehow in the 30 minutes she's been awake in this loft, she felt safe. She felt like things might work out in her favor. "This place feels a bit like home. We're just missing the dog."

"We have a dog?" Oliver asked surprised.

"Mhmm. Will and I named him Apollo, for obvious reasons. We found him when he took me to the park." She smiled at the memory. "It was easy to convince you of letting us keep him. Mom on the other hand had to be persuaded. She gave in eventually. I like to think that it was because of my stupendous use of my puppy eyes."

Olivers attention spiked as he heard her mention Williams name. Did that mean that his son lived with them too? That they all lived together as a family? He felt happy about his future. The Oliver from 6 years ago wouldn't have believed himself to be a family man. He started his crusade thinking he was going to be alone. But slowly, he let people into his fight, into his life.

"You ok?" Moira asked him when she noticed his silence. He looked lost in thought. "Did I say something wrong?" She looked up at him worried.

"No, Moira" he grabbed her hand. "Just the opposite."

Oliver released her hand and saw her shiver as a light breeze blew their way. "You should probably go back to bed. You need your strength for tomorrow." He got up, and grabbed their mugs. "Also, I don't want you to get sick. Felicity would kill me if you got a cold."

Moira couldn't help but crack a smile. She folded the blanket and carried it inside. She went to the sink to wash the mugs, but Oliver stopped her. "Bed" he said.

"Fine, I'm going" She said walking towards the stairs. "Goodnight da- I mean Oliver" She ran up the stairs before he could say anything. Thank god the lights were dim, because she felt her cheeks grow red with embarrassment.

What Moira didn't know was that Oliver's heart swelled when she called him dad. The smile lingered until he fell asleep, next to the love of his life.

Moira woke up to the smell of something heavenly. She turned her head, and read the clock. It was already noon. She stretched, and pulled back the sheets. There was a bathroom across the hall, and she tidied up before heading downstairs.

"Well good morning sleepyhead." Felicity greeted her, already ready for her day "I was afraid I was going to have to check your pulse to see if you were still alive."

"You won't believe how many times I've heard that one before"

"We made french toast." She pointed to the plate that sat at the middle of the dining table. "Please help yourself. Oliver had to leave early. He has some mayor things to take care of. He'll meet us at the bunker later."

Moira took a seat at the table, and grabbed some breakfast. Felicity handed her some orange juice, and took a seat next to her. She sipped her coffee, and just stared at her.

"Do I have syrup on my face?" Moira asked, when she noticed Felicity staring. She grabbed the napkin that sat next to her plate, and began to dab her face.

Felicity shook her head. "No. Sorry." She blurted. "You're just so beautiful."

Moira had to gather all her strength to not burst out laughing. She looked at Felicity and realized she was being completely serious. Sure, she was her mother in the future and she had to say that, it was like an unwritten rule. But this Felicity, from this time, was under no obligation to say this to her.

"Really?"

Felicity nodded. "I always thought you'd have my eyes, but I can't complain." She said, her voice dreamy.

"Well if you must know.." Moira scooted her chair closer to her. "I got your wit."

"I'll take it." They both laughed.

Moira was then hit with a realization. Her eyes widened and Felicity looked at her scared. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm keeping you from work. You probably have things to do, and here I am taking my sweet time hogging your house." Moira stuffed the remaining food into her mouth and dashed to the sink with her dirty plate. She gulped down the orange juice, and went to turn on the sink.

"Hey. Hey. Stop" Felicity pushed the handle of the sink down, shutting off the water. "Moira, its ok. I'm my own boss. I don't have to go into work if I don't have to or if I don't want to" She said to her. She returned her gaze to the sink. "How about I wash these dishes, and you can go upstairs and get ready. There are towels in the bathroom closet if you want to use the shower. Also I went and bought you some clothes while you were sleeping. Hope you like something."

Moira wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you." She said releasing her and heading up the stairs.

A half an hour later, Moira walked down the stairs in black skinny jeans, and a white sweater, her dirty blond hair still damp. Over her arm she had the maroon leather jacket. She had her black boots in her hands. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she gave a small twirl. "Thank you!" She said rushing to hug Felicity

"I'm glad you liked it!" She said rubbing her back. "Now come on, we have a few things to pick up before we formulate a plan to get you back home." She grabbed her arm, and headed towards the car.

Moira buckled in as Felicity turned the key. They drove out of the apartment complex, and sped down 12th Street.

"So where are we going?" Moira asked.

"The computer in the lair needs an update. And a few weeks ago I ordered the new Phoenix 3000, and it has finally arrived." She said excitedly.

"Phoenix 3000? That's kind of a lame name." Moira chuckled.

"That's what I said! But it's the fastest intel processor on the market."

"Well, I guess you'll be the judge of that."


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity and Moira spent a good solid two hours at the computer store. They picked up the processor and spend the rest of the time cruising through the store. Felicity would point out certain things to her and relish on a time when she used it for a mission. Moira loved every second of it, even if he has heard most of them. She drank in every story she told her. Felicity was mid sentence about her having to save Oliver from Ra's Al Ghul when her stomach began to grumble.

Moira eyed Felicity with a smile. "Hungry?" She asked.

"Maybe just a little." She replied. "There's a cute little cafe around the corner that we could go to"

"Lead the way."

Felicity dropped the shopping bag in her car, and led the way to the cafe. When they entered the place, the were hit with the smell of melted cheese, and french fries. Rock n Roll played from the jukebox in the corner. There were neon signs on every part of the wall. The waitress sat them at a booth, next to the window. They both ordered, and within a few minutes their meals were being delivered to them.

"Enjoy" The waitress said walking away.

Both girls began swiping the food from their plates. Moira didn't even realize how hungry she was. I guess the stories from her mom kept her entertained. Growing up, Moira remembered her mother telling her bedtime stories of the Green Arrow. But Felicity, here, would give her so much detail, that at times she felt like she was the one on the mission.

Moira ate the last of her french fries, and dunked them in her chocolate milkshake. She offered some to Felicity but she politely declined.

"Hey, I know I haven't asked, but how are you doing?" Felicity asked her, reaching to grab Moira's hand.

"What do you mean?" Moira said confused.

"I mean this. This whole thing." Her eyes looked around the room, and then back at her. "It can't be easy for you."

Felicity had no idea what Moira was going through, but she wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. Yeah, she wasn't her mother, yet. But Felicity had grown a soft spot for her. Moira was intelligent, funny, and so kind. Felicity already felt connected to her in a motherly way.

Moira eyes softened when she realized what Felicity meant. "It's been tough" She thought about the nightmare she had last night. "But, knowing that I'm not alone is definitely helping."

Felicity gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Hey. As long as I'm here you will never be alone."

Moira could feel her eyes moistened. She knew what Felicity was telling her was true. But she felt guilty. The things she said to her parents, what she said to her mom. "But the things I said to you, the things I will say to you..." She trailed off, tears falling down her cheeks.

Felicity wiped them away gently with her finger. "That's what kids do. They say things they don't mean. I was a rebellious child once, and I know how parents are. But there's something a parent will always do." She paused. "They will always love their child. No matter what."

Moira got up from her side of the booth, and moved towards Felicity. She hugged her tightly. Felicity was taken aback a bit, but threw her arms around her. She rubbed her back as Moira whispered "Thanks Mom."

Their embrace was cut short, as Felicity had received a text message. "It's already 6. We have to go pick up Oliver."

Felicity and Moira drove down to Oliver's office. The light from the street posts illuminating their way. They pulled in front of City Hall, and Moira slid to the backseat, when she noticed Oliver walk out of the building.

He opened the passenger door and slid in. He gave Felicity a kiss,Moira turned her head to look away.

"Hi Moira" He said after buckling in, and Felicity driving off.

"Hi Oliver." She returned the salute.

"How was your day today?" He asked both girls.

"It was really good. We went to pick up the processor, spent two hours in the store, and we just finished a late lunch." Felicity told him.

"Well that sounds like fun." He said.

"How was your day at the office?" Felicity asked.

"Good, Lance and I were working on the proposition for the recreational center we want to build in the Glades."

"That sounds awesome." Moira interjected. "Hows that going?"

Oliver was surprised by the interest coming from Moira. "It's coming along, it was a little slow. We should finish the draft by tomorrow, and hopefully in the next few weeks we'll be able to present it to the board."

"I wish you and Quentin luck. The Glades will really benefit from a rec center." She said, knowing perfectly well that the Quentin Lance Rec Center is the biggest athletic facilities in Star City. In the future that is.

Felicity had parked the car in the alley like yesterday. The three of them got out of the car. Felicity grabbed the intel processor, and they all made their way into the building.

"Are you going to install it now?" Moira asked her, stepping into the elevator.

"Yeah, Curtis has something going on tonight, and well.. I was thinking that you could help me install it?" Felicity smiled widely at her.

"Um yes!" Moira said excitedly.

Oliver watched the exchange with a smirk. The elevator doors opened, and they could hear two voices arguing.

"No she's definitely more Felicity than she is Oliver."

"No, she got more of Oliver's characteristics."

"She good with computers, she hacked into the bunker. OUR BUNKER!"

"That may be so, but she's better with a bow, a lot better than- oh hi guys!"

Diggle and Rene waved at them, halting their argument.

"We're you two fighting about me?" Moira asked chuckling. Her, Oliver and Felicity made their way to the platform in the center. It was elevated, and all three of them could see Diggle and Rene better from that height.

"Rene, I don't think you finished your thought. She's a lot better than who?" Oliver asked when neither one of them responded. Diggle and Rene just stared at each other not knowing what to say.

"Oh boy, you guys are in for it now." Felicity laughed. She walked over to the computers, and turned them on. She had the systems up, as she unboxed the new processor. Before she could even pull on the tape, an alarm began to ring. Oliver, Moira, Rene and Diggle approached Felicity.

"What is it?" Oliver asked her, eyeing her computer.

Felicity's fingers began typing away. "It's Carrie Cutter. She escaped A.R.G.U.S. two weeks ago. A traffic cam just caught her disarming an alarm at the QC Applied Science lab."

Moira looked at her confused. "Who's Carrie Cutter?"

"An archer." Rene answered. "Codename: Cupid"


	9. Chapter 9

Moira looked at Felicity confused. "Who's Carrie Cutter?"

"She goes by the name Cupid." Rene answered her.

Moira felt her knees go weak, and she practically almost tumbled from where she stood. Cupid. The actual Cupid? Out of all the villains she could encounter in the past, it had to be her. She was the reason she got kicked of the team in the first place. Ok maybe it wasn't exactly her, but her copycat.

Diggle caught her right before she hit the ground and he tried to steady her."You alright?" He asked her, his face full of concern.

Moira composed herself. "Yeah sorry, just got a little lightheaded for a second." Oliver was by her side, checking to see if she was alright. Felicity also eyed her to see if anything was abnormal. "I'm ok." She reassured them

"Digg, where's Dinah?" Oliver asked him, walking towards the glass box that held his arrows.

"She was asked to work late tonight. Had some big case handed to her. She won't be coming tonight."

"Alright, Dig and Rene, go and suit up." He began to instruct his team. " Felicity can you give me fastest route to get to the lab." Oliver turned to Moira. "And you stay here with Felicity."

"Excuse me?" Moira crossed her arms.

"No" He said knowing exactly what she was going to say. " Moira it's too dangerous. I need you here." He said, his eyes serious.

"But-" Moira began to argue.

"Oliver, we could use her help." Diggle interjected.

"Yeah it couldn't hurt to have one more person, even if it is for backup." Rene added.

Oliver pursed his lips into a straight line. He knew that he had lost that fight, but he had one trick left up his sleeve. "Felicity what do you think?" He turned to her, hoping she would side with him.

Felicity knew what he was trying to do, but she knew Moira could handle this. "Moira's good with a bow. I saw the footage from the bank. She can handle herself." She defended her.

Oliver gave Felicity a stern look, which she just shrugged away. He turned to Moira. "Fine. Go suit up. We're out of here in 5."

Rene, Diggle and Moira arrived at the lab in the van, with Oliver right behind them on his motorcycle. They parked two blocks away, to go unnoticed. They all headed to the roof of the building, while they began to formulate a plan.

"Got it?" Oliver looked at his teammates, after figuring out their next step.

They all nodded in agreement. Rene and Diggle made their way to the south stairs, where they will reach fourth floor. Felicity let them know that was where Cupid was. Oliver and Moira went down the east stairs to corner her.

"Rene, Diggle, what's your status?" Oliver asked through the coms.

"We're in position." Diggle replied.

"She should be headed in your direction in a few minutes." The team heard Felicity say.

Oliver and Moira were positioned on the fourth floor as well. They were suppose to intersect Cupid, when she ran in this direction. But for now it was just a waiting game.

"I'm sorry." Oliver blurted out after a few minutes in silence.

Moira turned to him, confused. "For what?"

"I didn't want you to come, even though I knew we needed you."

She was taken aback by his confession. "Why?"

He sucked in a breath and said "Because I don't want you getting hurt. Look" he paused "We might have met last night, but you mean a lot to me. You're my daughter. My future daughter. And if something were to happen to you. I..." he trailed off.

Moira wondered if her dad back home had these same exact thoughts every night. She knew having him watch her take a beating every night isn't exactly every dads dream. "I understand that this whole hero thing is a challenge. Especially knowing that I could get hurt, but this is what I do. I have hero's blood pumping through my veins. I-"

Moira was interrupted by Diggle's voice in her ear alerting them that Cupid was heading their way.

"Get ready!" Oliver instructed, his bow in position, and pulling back an arrow. He jumped on top of one of the tables, giving him a higher vantage point. Moira stood in the same position, her bow pointed at the door.

They heard the heels of Cupids shoes, and saw her shadow emerge from the door frame. Moira released the arrow, stopping Cupid in her tracks. She looked up surprised, and squinted her eyes. She caught the shadowy figure of not just one archer, but two.

"I didn't know Speedy was back in the game." Cupid walked around the arrow, and approached Moira. "Wait, you're not speedy, you're blond." She quickly grabbed her bow, and pointed the arrow at Moira.

Moira had seen her do that move a thousand times through old camera footage her mother hoarded back home. She quickly jumped out of the way. In mid jump, Moira was able to shoot an arrow at Cupid. She was fast, but not as fast as her arrow, who nipped her arm just a smidge.

"You've got spunk. I like it." Cupid wiped her hair out of her face, and turned to the Green Arrow. "Wherever did you find her."

"You wouldn't believe me" He ran towards her, trying to snatch the black bag she was carrying. Felicity informed the team that she was after a chemical that could be used to blow a hole in the city.

Cupid began throwing some punches, while Oliver blocked them. Moira jumped on one of the tables trying to get a shot her. Her arrow head pointing between Oliver and Cupid. There was no clean shot.

"Diggle! Rene! Where are you?" Moira shouted into the com.

"We're trying to clean the mess Cupid left. She poured some sort of growing foam that has blocked the passage to your part of the building." Rene responded.

Moira let out an exasperated sigh, and jumped off the table, and ran towards the fight between Cupid and Oliver. She saw how distracted she was between her fight against Oliver, and Moira took this chance to try to grab her bag.

Cupid kicked Oliver in the stomach, and he hunched over by the force. Moira's fingers grabbed the black strap and pulled it away from her. She turned to Moira and released an arrow that just grazed her arm. Moira let go of the bag, as it fell to the ground.

Before she could even pick it up Cupid arrow was pointed directly at Moira's chest. "Don't move!" She hissed at her. Moira clutched her left arm, seeing drops of blood fall to the floor. At this moment she knew two things. One, that she couldn't let Cupid run off with the chemicals she had stolen. Two, she would stop her, no matter what.

Moira kept her eyes on Cupid, as she bent her knees to retrieve the bag. Cupid took a step closer to her, arrow still pointed at her. "You've got guts kid. But you're an idiot"

"I've been shot with an arrow before. You don't scare me" Moira told her.

"Then you should know that from this distance, this arrow can pierce your heart."

"I sacrifice myself every night to save this city from destruction that villains like you cause. I wouldn't be here if this fight didn't mean anything to me. None of us would" Moira began, looking at Oliver as he stood back up. She returned her gaze to Cupid.

Oliver sneaked towards the bag that stood a few feet away from Moira, as she had distracted Cupid. He bend down to reach it, and from the corner of his eye he saw Cupid readjust her position as she said "Then I suppose you'll die a hero then." And she released the arrow that was heading towards Moira.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver sneaked towards the bag that stood a few feet away from Moira, as she had distracted Cupid. He bent down to reach it, and from the corner of his eye he saw Cupid readjust her position as she said "Then I suppose you'll die a hero then." And she released the arrow that was heading towards Moira.

Without hesitation Oliver jumped in front of Moira, the arrow lodging itself into his shoulder.

"DAD!" She yelled, realizing what he had just done.

As his body fell to the floor, Moira reached into her quiver, and took a shot at Cupid, as she ran. Her arrow released the wires that wrapped themselves tightly around her, capturing her. She tripped onto the floor.

When Moira saw that Cupid was captured, she lowered herself to Oliver. "No no no no no." she kept muttering, as she checked his wound. The arrow was sticking out. She grew alarmed when she saw the pool of blood. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." she kept shaking her head in disbelief.

"Moira.." he whispered.

Cupids amo had changed, her arrows were never this sharp. Even with the kevlar under his suit, the arrow worked itself easily into Oliver's shoulder.

"Shhh, don't speak." She felt the tears spill from her eyes. "We're going to get you out of this."

She then heard Diggle and Rene run into the room. They looked first at Cupid and then at Oliver.

"Rene grab Cupid." Diggle ordered, as he ran towards Moira and Oliver. He saw Moira's worried expression, and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He then kneeled next to Oliver. "This is going to hurt." He told him, as he pushed his body down, and pulled out the arrow. He groaned in pain, but his body relaxed after a few seconds. "Help me get him up." he said to Moira.

Moira and Diggle placed Oliver's arm around them, and walked him to the van. Rene has told Felicity that they had Cupid, and she had Lyla there in 2 minutes. They got to the van, and gently placed Oliver inside.

"What about the motorcycle?" Moira asked them.

"I'll ride it back to the bunker. You and Diggle meet me there" Rene instructed, revving the bike.

Diggle slid into the driver seat, and rushed to the bunker. Moira stayed in the back, applying pressure to the wound with a towel. While Diggle drove, he had let Felicity know that Oliver had been shot.

Moira was panicking as she noticed how much blood Oliver was losing. He had his eyes closed, and his face was scrunched up in pain. Sweat glistened all over his face, rubbing off the paint around his mask. He looked pale. She kept applying pressure, and whispering reassuring things to him, but they were mostly for her.

They got the bunker in 10 minutes. Diggle and Rene half carried Oliver to the metal table where they had laid him. "He's lost a lot of blood" Diggle informed Felicity.

Felicity had the purple gloves on as she took out a piece of nylon from a small bag. Moira watched as she dabbed alcohol on a cotton pad. She had barely cleaned the blood around the wound, when a familiar bright light shone through the bunker.

On the other side of the table stood Time Master. He looked to see the wound, and made a disgusted face. "That looks painful." He said, and snapped his fingers. Right before their eyes, the team witnessed Oliver's wound close, and heal itself.

Olivers eyes fluttered open, color appearing back on his face. He sat up on the table, his legs dangling off.

Moira wrapped her arms around him "You're ok. Oh thank god" She whispered.

Oliver hugged her back. "I'm ok." He felt Moira release him, and Felicity was the next one to hug him. "What happened?" He asked looking at his shoulder, where he expected to see a wound, but there was none there.

"I healed you. That was one nasty battle wound, so I just, you know, cleaned it up." Time Master said, all eyes on him.

"Why?" Oliver asked him.

"Well you see, this whole lesson thing wasn't suppose to be bloody, so I felt like that one was on me."

"Lesson?" Moira repeated. "Wait- this whole thing was my lesson?" She asked approaching Time Master. Anger was radiating off her. "You put my loved ones in danger to teach me a lesson?"

There was a flash of fear in Time Master's eyes, as he moved away from Moira. "Putting your loved ones in danger was never my goal here. I just wanted you to understand how your father felt. This" he twirled his finger. "Is what your dad feels every night. But he still lets you put that mask on every night. I wanted you to understand how your father feels."

Moira processed what Time Master was telling her. She knew he was right. She had gotten herself in similar situations, and even though her dad, and then her mom, would give her a lecture, the following night, they always went back on patrol.

Moira stared at Time Master. "You knew that my dad was going to put me back on the team?" She asked him.

Time Master flashed her a toothy smile. "But of course. He needs you. Star City needs you." He paused, as he approached her. "Now let me take you home."


	11. Chapter 11

He paused, as he approached her. "Now let me take you home."

She looked at Time Master suspiciously. "I can go home?" She asked him.

He nodded. "That's why I'm here."

A huge grin grew on Moira's face, as she felt a weight off her shoulder. She was going home, she was going home to her family. Her gaze shifted between Time Master, and the team. "Can I have a minute to say goodbye?" She requested.

Time Master nodded, and walked to a corner of the bunker giving her some privacy. Moira approached Diggle and Rene. Diggle was the first one to hug her. "Take care kid." Rene held his hand out for a handshake, but Moira pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks for saving me."

Moira then walked towards Felicity and Oliver. "Dad...Oliver. I'm sorry for putting you in danger, I didn't mean-"

Oliver raised his hand to stop her. "Moira. You need to hear this before you go." He grabbed her hands. "You have given me hope."

"Hope?" she asked quizzically.

"I never thought..." He looked at Felicity, who placed her hand in his. "I never thought I was capable of love when I returned from the island. Much less a family. You have reminded me why I fight for Star City. For my family." He took a step closer to Moira, resting his arm on top of her shoulder. "For you."

Moira embraced her parents, the tears streaming down her face, but not of sadness. Of happiness. She understood what Time Master was trying to teach her. Her skillset was important for the safety of this city, but her recklessness was getting in the way.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Felicity let out a small chuckle and cupped her daughters face. "Go be a hero"

Moira let go from her parents embrace and as if on cue Time Master appeared. She looked at her parents one last time, and waved goodbye to the team. Time Master instructed they all closed their eyes.

Behind closed eyes, she could still see the flash of bright light. Once it disappeared her eyes fluttered opened and she scanned her surroundings.

She was in the bunker, but not the one she was in a few seconds ago. This one was hers. This one was from her time. But where was...?

"MOIRA!" Felicity ran towards her daughter in full speed. Immediately wrapping her arms around her.

"Mom" She breathed.

"Where were you? What happened?" She looked over her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"2017, it's a long story but I'm ok"

"Moira" Oliver walked into the room, and was at his wife's side in an instant.

"Dad"

Before she could say anything else, her parents were hugging her. She didn't dare speak, but returned the embrace. Breathing in her mom's perfume and faint smell of her dads soap.

"What happened?" He asked after a few minutes passed by. His eyes a little watery.

"I um.." She wasn't sure how to start. "I went to the past. 2017 to be exact."

Before she could continue, both her parents kneeled over in pain. Both held their heads. But got back up in seconds.

"I remember." Felicity was the first to say. "The new memories are appearing. You are quite clever. I wonder who you get that from." She smirked at her, as she remembered her daughter triangulating the location of the bunker.

"You guys aren't mad at me?" She asked.

"Honey." Her dad was quick to respond. "No. I am so proud of you. I'm proud of who you have become. I just worry, as any father should. You are the hero Star City needs."

"I owe you both an apology. You've tried teaching me to be the best version of myself, but I never listened. I understand that now. I've learned that in order to continue to be the hero this city needs I need to be better. Not reckless." She eyed her father. "You tried teaching me this but I didn't get it. I do now." She hugged her dad again. Finally understanding what he had been trying to teach her these past few weeks.

"I love you Moira." Oliver said.

"I love you too dad." Moira replied.

*Authors note*

Thank you so much for sticking with me these past few years. I hope you all enjoy the last season of Arrow.


End file.
